roblox_atlafandomcom-20200214-history
Earthbending
Earthbending is one of the five bending arts you can learn when you start a new game. The sub skills for Earthbending are Metal Bending, Lava Bending, Sand Bending and Seismic Sense. Earthbenders are the only people who can possess two sub skills. Earthbending Moves 1, Rock Throw This move is unlocked at Level 1. The user pulls out a huge rock and throws it towards the direction of the mouse cursor (equipping Twin Hammers will make the user slam the ground with the left hammer, ejecting a rock and slamming it forward with the right hammer). The rock shatters upon contact with anything and deals damage if it hits a person. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 15 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 8 seconds. 2, Rock Launch This move is unlocked at Level 15. The user creates a column of rock under him/her that pushes him/her forwards and upwards. If this move is used when someone is next to the user, the person would be damaged. The distance the user can travel with this move and the size of the rock depends on the user's strength. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 20 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 8 seconds. 3, Earth Punch This move is unlocked at Level 25. The user punches into the ground, and a trail of rocks will form and rush towards the direction of the mouse cursor (equipping Twin Hammers will make the user drag the right hammer across the ground, creating a trail of rock spikes), once it reaches its designated location or its distance limit, a giant rock will pop out from the ground and cause damage. The size of the rock depends on the user's strength. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 25 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 4, Rock Wall This move is unlocked at Level 50. The user creates a wall of rock from the ground that blocks all attacks but will slowly crumble and eventually fall when it has taken too much damage. The durability of the wall depends on the user's strength. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 35 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. 5, Earth Armor This move is unlocked at Level 75. The user dives into the ground and comes out with an armor of earth on him/her. The armor increases the user's health depending on his/her strength and wears off after a few minutes or when the user has taken too much damage. There is one downside, as long as the user has armor on, he/she can't regenerate health. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 45 exp points when used. The armor stays on for about 1 minute. Cooldown is technically approximately 1 minute and 20 seconds, but is actually 20 seconds if armor is used fully. 6, Earthquake This move is unlocked at Level 100. The user slams the ground with both of his/her fists (equipping Twin Hammers will make the user slam the ground with both of the hammers) and multiple rock pillars will form around him/her, these rocks do damage when they touch someone, the damage and amount of the rocks depend on the user's strength. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 55 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. Glitches Currently, there is a glitch. When an earthbender uses Earth Armor right before he/she is downed, the move could revive them temporarily, after the Earth Armor's time limit is reached the user will be downed. Trivia Earthbending moves are unusable when the earthbender is standing on something other than earth. For example, Earthbenders can't use Earthbending when they are at the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribe, this is due to the fact that the Northern Water Tribe's ground is actually ice, while the Southern Water Tribe's ground is snow. Category:Bending Arts Category:Earth